Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer readable mediums for exercise behavior prediction.
Description of Related Art
The health benefits of regular exercise and physical activity are well documented. A hectic schedule filled with non-exercise activities may impair a person's ability to schedule a time to exercise, much less to actually select an exercise activity for the scheduled time.